This invention is directed to a method of making collagen powder. More particularly, this invention is directed to a method of making hydrolyzed Type II collagen from marine cartilage and hydrolyzed Type I collagen from marine skin.
Shark cartilage is no longer controversial throughout medical, allied medical or participant supportive treatment circles today. The main beneficial attributes that this substance delivers have been well established over the past number of years. The active combination of the elements responsible for triggering such beneficial action is still somewhat unknown.
Collagen is a fibrous protein that forms insoluble fibers of high tensile strength, which contains the unique amino acids hyroxyproline and hydrosylysine. It is rich in glycine, but lacks cysteine and tryptophan, and has an unusually regular amino-acid domain. It is a natural nontoxic substance that in prior studies showed positive beneficial results for treating degenerative diseases such as osteoarthritis and rheumatoid arthritis and other inflammatory diseases/conditions. It was also associated as a substance with cancer combating properties, research later backed up that claim. Collagen has been found to block a tumor's angiogenesis—the growth of new blood vessels that feed a tumor and help it grow.
Type II collagen is the principal component of extracellular matrix of articular/hyaline cartilage. It is composed of 15-25% of the wet weight, about half the dry weight and 90-95% of the total collagen content in the cartilage. Type II Collagen from shark cartilage induces a cytokine response in human leukocytes, but the main bio-active components remain somewhat elusive. Medical research tends to group all collagen together as unique but equal substances. Collagen can be difficult to digest and breakdown when taken orally. Because of this, it does not allow the release and breakdown of essential components that benefit the body.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a method of making collagen powder that raises a bodies pH levels from acid to more neutral range.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a method of making a collagen powder consumed in capsule form to improve flexibility and reduce pain.